Another Ending Another Journey
by Vincentia the Shiny Mew
Summary: Sequel to Another Story Another Ending. This story take a place in Kingdom Hearts II with remake. Xoras is inside the Virtual Twilight Town. Live like another kids. When suddenly he's know the truth about his existence. Can he reunite with Sora, so Sora will wake up and start his adventure to find his friend and save the world?
1. Chapter 1: The 1st Day

**Another Ending Another Journey**

**Summary: **Sequel to Another Story Another Ending. This story take a place as Kingdom Hearts II with remake. Xoras is inside the Virtual Twilight Town. Live like another kids. When suddenly he's know the truth about his existence. Can he reunite with Sora, so Sora will wake up and start his adventure to find his friend and save the world?

**Desclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I hope Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix will give me a permission to become an owner of Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy and the character.

**A/N: **This story is owner by me, LinRef358 and Walker of Nothing (two of my partner). The story is results of me and LinRef358 ideas. Walker of Nothing will become my Beta Reader. I don't know if I can make the good story. But, I will try it. Oh, like in my prequel fiction. I made Xoras is Nobody of Sora and replace the position of Roxas. While Roxas have his own dialog.

* * *

Xoras is live as normal child like another child inside the town they called Twilight Town except he always have strange dream. He always do what normal children doing like eating, bathing, sleeping and go to school. Until one day they have summer vacation. They always playing. Until something strange happening.

He saw something in strange place look like island. He saw about a boy with spike hair brunette strange weapon that look like big key. A boy with white hair and a weapon –similar to brunette weapon- look like black-red dragon wing. A girl with short straight red hair. And last a boy with blonde spike hair, look similar to brunette hair boy. Then after that he saw something else in his dream.

On a dark area on a weird beach. A black cloaked man was there. Another black cloaked man came out of a dark portal. "You have arrived. I been to see you. You look like him." The first one said. "Who are you?" The second one asked. "I'm... what's left. Or... maybe I'm all there was." The first one said. "I meant your name." The second one corrected. "My name is no importance. What about you? Do you remember your name?" The first one said. "My true name... is..." He said.

_"Sora?"_

Blue sky. The sun shining high above. A brown haired boy waking, blue eyes. Bright light. A beach, shining, blue water stretching to the horizon. A girl. He's startled. She laughs. Can't see...

"Give me a break Kai-"

"Giving up already?"

All of them, sitting on a tree with the sun too low beyond them, sky dark. Shadows everywhere.

"If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?"

"This world has been connected."

"Who's there?"

Something in the shadows, terrible and familiar and unrecognizable.

"Tied to the darkness."

The girl standing, boy sitting. "Sora, don't ever change." Sun impossibly huge and low in the sky.

"The door has opened..." The second boy standing there dark and hard to see, holding out one hand like beckoning.

"What?"

"You understand nothing."

An enormous black thing in the blackness, with glowing yellow eyes.

An open door, the girl, blackness...

"So..ra..."

Xoras then wake up and sit in his bed. "Another dream about him…" He whispered. He kneel and open the window beside him. He see the whole city from the window.

He then preparing himself and walk to their secret place in Back Alley. He and his friend discussing about something.

The blonde hair child know as Hayner asked, "Man, doesn't that tick you off?".

Another boy with brown-black hair know as Pence answer him, "Yeah, that's just wrong.".

Then the girl with brown hair know as Olette join the conversation, "Seifer's gone too far this time."

The three of them look to a boy with spike brunette hair. He's only nodded. Hayner than said, "I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town. And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So, if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See…that's not what really bugs me. What really bugs me is that he's going around telling everybody we're the thieves! Now whole town and their mothers are threating us like the Klepto Club! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't. Nuh-uh, never. Now…what to do?

Olette look to Xoras, he's only shrugged. "Well…We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight."

"Hey, that sounds fun!" Said Pence. "What about Seifer?" Ask Hayner. Xoras than stand up and Hayner cross his arm.

"First, we gotta clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs." Said Xoras. Hayner let out a slightly growls.

Everyone look to Pence and saw him holding a camera. "All our _, gone? Huh?" Said Pence.

Hayner said the same. "Huh? You can't say _? Why not?"

Pence look to Olette, "But you do understand what I'm saying, right? Our _ are gone!".

"Stolen… And not just the _. The word _! They stole it too!" Said Xoras.

Hayner look confused, "What kind thief is that? Seifer could never have pulled that off." Xoras agreed with him, "Yeah!"

Hayner said again, "All right, time for some recon!"

Hayner, Pence and Olette run to outside. Xoras then follow them. But, suddenly he feel dizzy, "Huh?". Then he consciousness slipped away.

* * *

"His heart is returning."

"Doubtless he'll awaken very soon."

* * *

Xoras wake and standing up. He clean the dust off his clothes. Olette approached Xoras. "Xoras, c'mon." Said Olette. Xoras nodded.

Xoras walk to Tram Common, he catches up to the group in the Market Street: Tram Common and Hayner spots him

"Over here!" Said Hayner. Xoras approaches his friends in front of the Armor Shop. "Let's get this investigation underway." Said Pence.

Xoras approach the Shopkeeper. "Yo, Xoras. Never thought you'd do such a rotten thing..." Said the Shopkeeper.

"We didn't steal anything, all right?" Answer Xoras. "I'd like to believe you, but... Who else would steal that stuff?" Said the Shopkeeper.

"What stuff?" Asked Xoras. "As if you didn't know. Hey, I'm not gonna tell you. Go ask at the accessory shop." Answer the Shopkeeper.

The group turns around and sees the accessory shop. "Go on, Xoras- ask her." Hayner said to Xoras. Xoras approach to the Accessory Shop owner.

"Oh, it's you, Xoras... Please don't let me down. You used to be one of my favorite customers." Said the Accessory Owner.

"I'm not a thief!" Answer Xoras. "Okay..." Said the Accessory Owner.

"It's no fun having everyone suspecting me, ya know." Said Xoras. "Then you've got to find a way to clear your name. The woman at the candy shop is pretty disappointed, too." Suggest the Accessory Owner.

The four of them look to the candy shop. "Xoras? Have you seen my cat around?" Asked the Woman. "Er..." Muttered Xoras. Xoras looks up and sees the cat on the awning above them. Xoras then retrieves the cat. "Thank you, Xoras." Said the Woman happily.

"Did they steal something from you, too?" Asked Xoras. "Oh, my, yes. Something important." Answer the Woman. "Just so you know, we didn't do it." Said Xoras. "I believe you." Answer the Woman. "Thanks for that, ma'am. So what did they take from you?" Said Xoras.

"My _. My precious _." Answer the Woman. "Looks like the culprit is going around stealing _. And not just _, but the word _, too." Said Hayner.

"This isn't your average thief..." Said Pence. "I wonder if Seifer would know anything about this." Muttered Olette. " We gotta talk to him. C'mon, to the sandlot!" Said Xoras.

* * *

When Xoras and his friends arrived, they saw Vivi, Fujinn, and Rai standing around a blackboard. The tiny, shadowy-faced Vivi noticed them first on their way over, and jumped in exaggerated surprise, one hand over his invisible mouth before pointing to them. Rai and Fujinn to turned around to glower.

"Thieves." Fujinn said simply, pointing. "That was low, y'know!" Rai said, fist shaking in the air. "Oh yeah?" Hayner said. "Nice comeback there, brownie (read: brown)." Said the a tall boy wears a blue crop-top vest with white lining underneath a floor-length white jacket, baggy, black tuque and black combat boots with light blue laces and have a little scar nearby his right eye know as Seifer.

"What'd you say!?" Hayner snapped. Xoras growled quietly. "You can give us back the – now." Seifer said flatly. "Yeah!" Rai said. "You're the only ones who would take it, y'know?"

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers." Seifer said, pointing to the group. Xoras was starting to get angry. "So what did you do?" Seifer said. "Burn it?" He came to a stop back at the blackboard, directly in front of his friends. "Ha, not that we need some - to know that you're losers," Seifer said, waving his hands in the air broadly.

"Replay." Fujinn said. Seifer laughed "Now you're talking!"

"I guess if you get on your knees and beg, _maybe _I'll let it slide," Seifer said slowly.

Xoras had his fists raised as well now, but he put his hands down and walked calmly forward now instead. Hayner reached out to try and stop him, but to no avail. Xoras stopped in front of Seifer as the three all laughed. Reluctantly, Xoras bent down on his hands and knees. _This has to work..._ he thought. Seifer had crossed his arms. All three of them had a malicious grin on their faces.

"Xoras!" Seifer said. Xoras's eyes darted from side to side. On the ground in front of him was abandoned practice bat for Struggle fights. Its handle still shined like gold, and the blue wooden bat was still in good shape. It was right by Seifer's feet. He might be able to react in time and grab it first. But it wasn't the only one.

To his left, further from Seifer, was an oddly shaped bat, the yellow staff long and bent and the whole thing almost like a staff, with a small blue star on the end instead of a club. He had never really used that type. It didn't hit as hard, and felt weird. He'd seen others pull off some fantastic maneuvers with it, but it required a lot more skill than he had. And over to his right was another bat. At first glance it looked like it would be better, lighter and with a longer club piece. However, he noticed, it had no hand guard.

His attacks would hurt more, but his hand probably wouldn't feel too good after a blow either. He had to pick one, and fast...

He knew which one he was supposed to pick - the one with the handguard, the standard Struggle bat he and most other players used, and the one widely considered the best. He was angry and wanted to bash Seifer's head in, but that wasn't any good if the blow jarred his hand so badly he dropped it and let Seifer win the match.

It was with the standard bat that he'd had the most experience, and that was the one he had the best chance of actually winning with. Especially when the other type was Seifer's specialty. And yet... Xoras jumped up and bolted right, picking up the long club and swinging it up at Seifer. Seifer jumped back, clearly surprised, before quickly regaining his composure and pulling out his own bat, the same type as the one in Xoras' hand.

Xoras sunk into a crouch, bat readied to swing. Seifer brandished the bat and pointed it out in front of him, rather than sinking into an actual fighting stance, oozing his usual brand of better-than-thou. Xoras couldn't wait to beat him down.

"Xoras, focus!" Pence said worriedly. Xoras nodded and swung the bat, but Seifer jumped backwards.

"Kneel, loser!" Seifer taunted. Xoras roared and ran up to him, swinging his bat , startled by the sudden attack, just managed to block his first swing, then, off balance, was easily struck by Xoras' next three whacks, ending with a thrust that sent him flying backwards.

Seifer winced and touched his stomach, but still held his bat out. "Come on..." Seifer said, acting like the last attack hadn't fazed him, "Quit playing around and fight." Xoras' vision blurred slightly, like it had in the usual place before he'd woken on the ground. _Not now!_ He focused on the fight in front of him.

Xoras growled angrily, running up to Seifer, who was ready this time and blocked his attack then followed up with a hard swing. This just made Xoras madder.

Seifer was clearly expecting the blow to stun him a moment, but Xoras thrust the bat almost instantly, shoving Seifer hard in the stomach and knocking him back, then swung in a high arc to strike Seifer hard in the shoulder, almost sending the other boy to his knees.

Xoras followed up with a swing, whacking Seifer backwards and then forcing him to stagger back another few steps to catch his balance. Xoras could see some bruises on him now, especially on his torso. Seifer gritted his teeth and got up, once again pointing the bat as Xoras clubbed him again. Seifer, now showing some signs of anger, leaped forward and swung the bat in a wide arc.

Xoras just barely parried, and smacked Seifer once again. He could see a small drop of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth now, and he was heavily bruised. Seifer growled and swung twice in quick succession, which Xoras blocked again.

Xoras moves so slow and sloppy and wild.

Seifer was losing his temper, telegraphing it and his growingly more obvious moves clearly to anyone paying attention. "Hah! You're pathetic!" Seifer said, although there was a bit of doubt in his voice as small droplets of blood slowly oozed from the corners of his mouth.

After a low growl he jumped in the air, evidently about to use his famous 'signature move' he was so proud of. It was flashy and imposing, but this time Xoras didn't notice that. Instead he saw the move itself. The high jump left Seifer unable to chance his path, and the wide swing downward may have had force behind it, but it was so slow it was easy to block -

- He did, raising his bat to catch the blow, the force jarring his whole arm, but he ignored that and swung back as Seifer was recovering, smashing him in the side and knocking him away again, a bit sloppily from the numbing force of Seifer's blow. Seifer growled, leaped, and swung. Xoras couldn't block in time, taking the blow hard in his stomach.

Seifer swung again, but this time it was blocked by Xoras, who thrust the bat at Seifer again, who roared in pain this time. He dropped the bat and fell to his one knee, panting and wiping the blood off his mouth. He was defenseless, Xoras could finish...

Rai and Fujinn jumped in front of him. "Seifer's...not feelin' so hot, y'know?" said Rai in a wobbly voice. "Tournament decides," Fujinn said flatly, scything her arm through the air in front of Seifer, as if to block any further attacks.

Pence took out his camera, deciding to take a picture of Xoras, who saw and turned around as Pence took the picture. Pence took the camera from his eyes and gave a thumbs-up.

Then something else landed in the square next to him. Xoras only had a confused impression of a warped silvery thing with a squarish head and slender body. It jumped up with impossibly fluid movements and swirled around Pence,almost too fast to see. It moved like an acrobat made of elastics; it stretched up, then onto its head, then stretched its legs in front of it.

By the time Xoras processed the fact it had snagged the camera as it did so it had already disappeared. Pence looked at his hand where the camera had been and then to where the strange being had gone, dumbfounded.

"What was that?" Hayner said. "The thief!" Olette said. The group chased after it. Xoras went into a dead run. There was something important about the dusky silver thing, like there was something he remembered as he saw it, only he wasn't sure what.

* * *

The three race after the Dusk. Xoras follows it through the hole in the Market Street: Tram Common wall and ends up in the Woods. The Dusk continues through the forest, dancing around the trees as if it wanted Xoras to follow it. Xoras follows and ends up outside the Old Mansion. He approaches the Dusk.

"We have come for you, my liege."

H watched the dusky thing throwing its head back, motion along the zipper as if..here was no doubt about it, it was _unzipping its mouth._ The zippers looked disturbingly like pointed teeth, and behind was something dark and jagged. He still had the bat from the fight on the sandlot, and he gripped it tightly. This thing was strange, dangerous. He'd have to be careful.

Xoras try to attack that thing. But…! no matter how much he try, it's not working. "It's no use…" Said Xoras. Suddenly, rings of data swirled around Xoras's bat as it glowed white and turned into something like giant key. It looked sort of like a sword; it had a handle with gold guards on each side, with a silvery, blunt blade with a small gray key-like tip. It suddenly jerked under his hands and pointed towards the creature.

"What - what is this thing?" Xoras said. There was a long moment as he and the dusky thing stared at each other over the key.

Xoras started to let the key drop, then remembered the fight, sinking into his typical stance.

He swung the key and this time, he felt it hit, and the thing recoiled, leaping towards a hedge. Xoras jumped towards it, but it jumped away and "flew" over his head. He jumped aside as it landed, and dodged its slashing attack.

Xoras then ran forward again, swung the key, and grabbed the thing's arm as it was about to attack, twisting him behind it. Xoras swung vigorously, and the thing flowed away, then flowed forward, twisted around, and tried to impale him with its feet again, which Xoras almost dodged away from, but it flowed closer than he expected, and its claws dug into his back.

Xoras yelped in pain. He hoped he wasn't bleeding too badly. He retaliated with the swordlike key again, this time causing it to glow bluish white and disappear, leaving behind pieces of paper that fluttered down to the ground.

He looked down to the key and saw more rings of light swirl around it, and it disappeared entirely, leaving no trace of either it or the Struggle bat. Xoras sighed and clenched his fist.

He shook his head and looked at the ground, where the pictures had landed. He picked them up and headed back to confer with the gang.

The rest of them had gathered at the usual spot after losing the trail of the dusky creature. Xoras headed in, holding up the pictures triumphantly. Almost instantly they had gathered around, examining the photos.

* * *

"What's this?" Hayner said, looking at the first one. The picture showed Xoras and the Shopkeeper next to the armor shop. "I was his first customer after he took over the shop," Xoras explained. "So we took a picture together."

"It's a really nice photo," Olette complemented. "Oh...!" she suddenly exclaimed, touching her throat. "Hey! You just said 'photo'!" Pence said. "So, Xoras - tell us about the picture thief," Hayner said, waving one hand energetically. Xoras paused and looked at his feet.

"Not much to say. The pictures were just lying there," Xoras said slowly, looking down. "Then how do we prove we weren't the ones who took 'em?" Hayner said, waving his hand off to the side. He sighed, and looked at a picture of Xoras standing next to the Owner of Accessory Shop. " It's a girl..." Hayner said, chuckling.

"You look happy, Xoras," said Olette. "Do not," said Xoras firmly, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "So, like..." Pence said. "Anybody else notice that all the stolen pictures are of Xoras?" "Ohh," Olette said. "So that's why everyone thought it was us."

"You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all?" Hayner said softly. Well, for Hayner, anyway. Xoras stood up. "Are they...really all of me?" Xoras asked slowly. "Yep," Pence replied, handing Xoras another photo, this one with Xoras standing next to the candy shop owner. "See?"

"Look," said Olette, showing a picture of Seifer's gang in the sandlot. "Right?" said Pence, showing a picture of the group in front of the old manor gates. "Every single one." He scratched his chin. "Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Xoras or something?"

"C'mon, get serious," Hayner laughed. "Why would anyone wanna steal a bonehead like Xoras?" "Oh, thanks," said Xoras. Everyone laughed.

The sound of a train could be heard. Everyone looked toward where it was coming from, then walked out. Xoras stayed behind for a few moments before following. As he walked out of the back alley where the usual spot was, the sunlight glared into his eyes, and he raised his hand to shield them.

The world went black.

* * *

"Where...am I?"

"Who's there?"

"Who are you?"

* * *

_Restoration at twelve percent._

A man clothed in a red turban and multiple red-and-black robes stared into the numerous blue-white computer screens in front of him as his assistant, hooded in a dark black cloak, stepped towards him.

"Organization miscreants... They've found us," the man said without turning around.

"But...why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" the assistant said.

"Both are nothing but data to them." the man said, still focusing on the bright blue computer screens, which were flashing various data and text. "The fools could never tell the difference." He paused. "We are running out of time. Naminé must make haste."

* * *

Done! What you think? It is good? I'm really sorry if not. In the next chapter. I will make the skip, skip to some of event. Since, I am realize. It will be too long. So, next chapter I will skip and just show some event because what I'm wrote is exactly like event in games and just different in name and the other thing. And the three Chapter is when Sora awake.


	2. Chapter 2: The Skip Events

**Another Ending Another Journey**

**A/N: **This scent almost same in KH II. That's why I decided to only show some events. Only Organization XIII scent, I made little different.

* * *

**~Skip the Event~**

"Can you feel Sora?"

_Restoration at 28%._

" Naminé, hurry." Said DIZ. The cloaked man juggles the munny pouch while DiZ remains at the computer screens. "Is it really that hard to make a beach?" Said the Cloak figure.

"We'd be giving the enemy another entry point." Said DIZ. "And this?" Ask the Cloak figure holds out the munny pouch.

" We can always buy some sea-salt ice cream." Said DIZ, laughs. The figure juggles the pouch again, and looks to the shadows of the area to see a figure stirring, then looks back. "Objects from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that." Said DIZ.

* * *

**~Skip the Event~**

Xoras walks into the Usual Spot and sees a letter on the couch. It's wrote: "Meet at the station. Today's the day we hit the beach-and don't sweat about the munny! - Hayner"

Xoras rides to the Market Street: Station Heights and sees Pence and Olette. "Hey." Said Xoras. " Morning." Answer Olette back.

Suddenly, the two freeze in midwalk.

"Huh...?" Muttered Xoras. He runs up to them but it suddenly stopped by Naminé. " Hello, Xoras." Said Naminé. " Uh... Hi... And you are...?" Ask Xoras.

Naminé holds up a hand to quiet him. "I wanted to meet you at least once." Said Naminé. "Me?" Ask Xoras. "Yes, you." Answer Namine.

Xoras scratches his head and Naminé walks away. Pence and Olette unfreeze.

* * *

**~Skip the Event~**

Xoras runs to the Tram Common and sees Naminé. He runs to the hole where the Woods are. "Huh?" He muttered. A dark cloud appears and a few Dusks come out of it and try to pull him in. "Lemme go!" Shouted him.

Xoras runs back to the Tram Common and the Dusks follow him. He runs into the Sandlot, catching the attention of Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi. "Hey, chicken wuss." Mocked Seifer.

Xoras stops as the Dusks enter. "Who's that?" Ask Fuu, surprised. Fuu and Rai get in their fighting positions as Vivi runs away.

"I dunno, but they've already crossed the line. Find a weapon!" Instruct Seifer.

Xoras spots one of the battling swords and rolls to grab it. Xoras tries to fight the Dusks, but is thrown down, his weapon having no effect. He stands back up and notices that Seifer, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai are completely frozen in time. " Not good..." Muttered Xoras.

The Dusks approach a weaponless Xoras.

"Xoras! Use the Keyblade!" Shouted Namine.

Xoras looks up and sees Naminé on a building overlooking the Sandlot. A Dusk attacks Xoras, who blocks with his hands and is transported to the Station of Serenity on the blue Sora and Yuna platform. A sword, shield, and staff appear in bursts of light. Xoras chooses, and the Keyblade appears in his hand. Dusks storm the platform and Xoras fights them, but is knocked around a bit. Lenne flies in from the darkness around them and fights with him. A treasure chest appears and he opens it. A mysterious door appears at the other edge of the platform. A bodiless voice seems to emanate from it

"Be careful. Beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid."

Xoras walk toward the door

" Don't stop walking..."

Xoras open the door and ends up in the Station of Calling. He ascends the stained-glass stairs, fighting Dusks until they come to another door. He enters the Station of Awakening and encounters Twilight Thorn. He fight Twilight Thorn and it falls on top of them. He pulled into the darkness, but Naminé catches them and saves them. He finds himself in a white room standing before Naminé. Before he starts to speak, Naminé places a finger to his lips)

Naminé: My name is Naminé. Xoras... Do you remember your true names?

The same cloaked figure returns and picks Naminé up. "Say no more, Naminé." Said the Cloak figure. "But if no one tells them, Xoras will..." Said Naminé. "It's best they doesn't know the truth." Said the Cloak figure. " Hey! You're that pickpocket!" Shouted Xoras.

The man holds out his hand and conjures a dark portal behind Xoras. Xoras leap away from it. A different figure pushes them inside, and Xoras wakes up in the Sandlot.

* * *

**~Skip the Event~**

_Restoration at 48%._

DiZ sits at the computer with the cloaked man standing behind him.

"Was that Naminé made of data?" Ask the Cloak figure. "No. Naminé hijacked the data herself. Look what she's done now... She's totally beyond my control!" Said DIZ. He slams the desk with a fist.

"Calm down." The Cloak figure try to calm DIZ. "It doesn't matter. As long as Naminé accomplishes her goal we needn't worry about what befalls Xoras." Said DIZ.

* * *

~**Skip the Event~**

Xoras battles Vivi. As he goes in for one last strike, something stops him and Xoras notices that everything has frozen in time. Vivi suddenly turns into a Dusk, then more appear

"Again!" Xoras sword turns into the Keyblade. "Again..."

Xoras fights the Dusks and wins, though he's tired. He's alerted by a cloaked man clapping behind him and turns around

"Xoras. All right. Fight fight fight." Said the Cloak figure.

The man walks in closer to Xoras

"You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Axel." He removes his hood, showing his flaming red hair. "Axel?" Xoras repeated his name in confused. "Talk about blank with a capital 'B' Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one." Axel chakram appear in flames and he catches them in his hands

"Wait a sec, tell me what's going on!" Said Xoras, little frustrated.

Axel looking around. "This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q & A. You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story." Said Axel.

Axel gets ready to fight. A strange presence flies around Xoras. Axel straightens up. "Uh-oh."

Xoras sighs and looks at the Keyblade. He throws it down in frustration. "What's going ON!" The Keyblade appears back in his hand with a flash of light

"Number 14, Xoras. The Keyblade's chosen one." Said Axel. Axel readies to fight again. "Okay, fine! You asked for it!" Said Xoras. "That's more like it!" Said Axel.

Xoras attack Axel, and Axel tried to dodge and do counter attack. After several minutes, Xoras winning the battle. "Not bad, Xoras." Said Axel. "Now move!" Shouted Xoras.

DiZ appears with circle of data. Axel: "So it was you." Said Axel. He sends his flaming chakram flying at DiZ, but with no impact.

"Xoras, this man speaks nonsense!" Said DiZ. "Xoras, don't let him deceive you!" Shouted Axel. "Xoras!" Shouted DiZ. "Xoras!" Shouted Axel again.

The two men shouting his name get the best of him and Xoras holds his head in his hands. " Hayner! Pence! Olette!" He shouted his friends name.

_Restoration at 79%._

DiZ continues to sit at the computer screens while the cloaked man juggles a blue crystal. "His progress is astounding." Said DiZ. "So what happened?" Ask the Cloak figure. He places the ball back into the munny pouch.

"Naminé's encounter with Xoras put his hearts in contact with Kairi's. And that, in turn, affected Sora. You see?" Said DiZ.

"Naminé?... She's a wonder." Said the Cloak figure.

"She wasn't born like other Nobodies. She can interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora and those aligned with him." Explain DiZ.

"But whose Nobody is she?" Ask the Cloak figure. "I could tell you... But first, perhaps you could tell me your true name?" Said DiZ.

The cloaked man revealed his face from under his hood. "It's Ansem."

DiZ laughs. "It's an honor, Ansem!"

_Meanwhile_

In a strange circular room with thirteen –unreached– throne and at center have a big upside-down incomplete heart with three thorn connect at top, or what resident called Where Nothing Gathers or Round Room.

"Get rid of him?" Ask Axel hit his thorne with his hand "Wait a second! Isn't it a bit early for that?!"

"It's an order. Why are you hesitating?" Ask the Cloak figure, his hand crossed in front him. "Aren't you the one who dealt swift merciless judgement to thos who turned their backs on the Organization?"

"He hasn't turned his back on us!" Shouted Axel, angry. "He's just not able to come back yet!"

"If he doesn't come back, then he must pay the price." Said the Cloak figure. His lance float beside him. "If you oppose these orders, you will be the one to pay." His lance flew off to beside Axel only inches from his head. Axel only crossed his arm. He look to Cloak figure next to him and dismiss his lance with the flash of light.

After the silence moment, the youngest Cloak figure decided to open mouth. "That's right, Axel! You need to eliminate him. You shame the Organization with your reckless! That's why you can't get him back!" He said with harsh.

Axel turn his attention to the youngest member, Superior child**(1)** and his former best friend. "You don't understand that! I will get him back, I'm sure of it!"

"It'll better be! Or…" The youngest turn his attention to the Cloak figure, who sit on the highest thorne across him. "You know what will be waiting you." Axel turn his head to the Cloak figure, that he meant.

The Cloak figure who sit on the highest thorne raise his hand and ray of light appear on his hand. Axel nodded slowly. "Use the Dusk…" He muttered quietly. The Ray still on the Cloak figure. Axel then said, "Fine, I got it! I'll do it, I'll do it!" Axel then disappear into ray of darkness.

* * *

**~Skip the Event~**

Xoras and look up to the dusty window of the mansion. Naminé is in the window. "So, what're we lookin' for?" Ask Xoras. "Well, they say there's a girl who appears at the second floor window even though no one's lived here for years." Said Pence

Xoras looks back up to the window. Inside, there is a white room with a long table and pictures on the walls. Everything but the colors in the pictures is white. One of the pictures focuses on Kairi with a paopu fruit. "Xoras..." Said Naminé. "Naminé?" Ask Xoras.

Another of the pictures is of Xoras and Axel, both in the Organization cloaks. "This is...me? ...And Axel's here too." Said Xoras. "You ARE best friends..." Said Namine. "Very funny." Said Xoras. "Don't you want to know the truth about who you really are?" Ask Naminé. "No one knows me better than me." Said Xoras. "Of course..." Said Naminé. "But...I don't get what's been happening lately." Said Xoras.

Xoras sees a picture of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "You know these three, don't you?" Ask Naminé. "Yeah. Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They're from the dreams…" Answer Xoras. "About a year ago, some things happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Sora's heart. But now... I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taken me a long time, but pretty soon Sora will be his old self again. The process has been affecting you, too, Xoras." Said Naminé.

"You mean...the dreams?" Ask Xoras. "Yes... You and Sora are connected. And...in order for Sora to become completely whole again... He needs you." Answer Naminé. Xoras sees a picture of himself with Sora. "Me? What for?" Ask Xoras. "You hold half of what he is... He needs you, Xoras." Answer Naminé. "Naminé?" Muttered Xoras softly.

Xoras and Naminé sit at opposite ends of the long white table. "Naminé...who are you?" Ask Xoras. "I'm a witch with power over Sora's memories and those around him." Answer Naminé. "A witch?" Ask Xoras. "That's what DiZ called me. But I don't know why I have this power...I just do. I'm not even sure there's a right way for me to use it." Answer Naminé. "Hmm...I can't help you there." Said Xoras.

Xoras looking over at the drawing of himself and Axel. "It's funny... Suddenly I feel like I don't know myself at all... I guess I would like to know. What do you know about me...that I don't?" Said Xoras. "You...you were never supposed to exist, Xoras." Answer Naminé. "What...? How could you even say such a thing...even if it were true?" Ask Xoras. "I'm sorry. I guess some things really are better left unsaid." Answer Naminé.

DiZ is sitting in a large wooden chair as the cloaked Ansem walks in. "Why did you show him the train?" Ask Ansem. "Because he missed the trip to the beach. Now...what about you? Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in?" Said DiZ. "Yes...the haze is clearing." Answer Ansem. "The same thing is happening to everyone who had ties to Sora. Very soon, to them, he'll be like some good friends who've gone away for a year." Said DiZ.

Ansem sits in an opposite chair. "I've waited, and now I want to know. What is it that you want?" Ask Ansem. "Revenge." DiZ muttered his answer. "Revenge..." Repeat Ansem.

"Now, for the finishing touches. First, we must dispose of Naminé. She did a splendid job with Sora, but it's high time she disappeared. Xoras isn't the only one who was never meant to exist. Take care of it, Ansem." Said DiZ.

_Restoration at 97%._

* * *

**~Skip the Event~**

Xoras wakes up in his bedroom and slides off the bed. He shifts from Sora to Xoras several times as he stands up. Xoras looks outside his window. Birds fly past as the words 'The 6th Day' appear on the screen. Hayner, Olette, and Pence are already in the Usual Spot when Xoras arrives there

"Man, I could not sleep last night..." Said Xoras. His friends have no response "Guys?" He reaches toward Hayner and his hand goes right through him "Huh?"

Xoras takes a step back watching his friends laugh with no notion of his existence. Hayner turns around and runs right through him, Pence and Olette following. Xoras stops and sighs, his eyes closing. He picks up a picture nearby which includes Hayner, Olette, and Pence, and had previously included Xoras. Xoras leaves the Usual Spot and is cornered by Dusks. Then, Axel appears

"Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you-if you refuse to come back with me." Said Axel. "We're...best friends, right?" Ask Xoras. Axel then scratches his head. "Sure...but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for...Wait a sec! You remember now!" Shouted Axel. "Y...eah." Xoras muttered.

"Great! But, you know, gotta make sure and all." Said Axel. "So, umm... What's our boss's name?". Xoras gives no answer, and Axel sighs sadly. "Can't believe this..." Muttered Axel.

The stick in Xoras's hands becomes the Keyblade. He defeats the Dusks around him. Axel swings up his chakram to strike, and is frozen. Xoras notices and stops. "Xoras, to the mansion! The time has come!" Xoras hear the voice of DiZ. "Hayner! Pence! Olette!" Xoras shouted his friends name. Xoras run to Market Street.

Axel no longer frozen. "The Xoras that I know are long gone. Fine, I see how it is..." Said Axel.

Xoras runs to the Old Mansion. He turns around at the locked gates and more Dusks spring up behind him. "Don't call me and then lock me out..." Said Xoras.

Xoras gets a vision of Sora holding out his Keyblades. Xoras steps back from the gate and unlocks the keyhole in it. The gates open and he runs inside. The Dusks try to follow but are stopped by a hooded figure holding a wing-like sword. Xoras enters the mansion and finds the White Room. Xoras walks past pictures he saw when he was in this room before and stops at one of him in an alleyway of the dark city he saw in his dreams. He gets a sudden headache. Xoras sees Naminé in the White Room.

"Organization XIII... they're a bad group." Said Xoras. "Bad or good, I don't know. They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something." Answer Naminé. "What?" Ask Xoras. "Kingdom Hearts." Answer Naminé.

Xoras chuckles. "Funny?" Ask Naminé. "It's just, I think-I've been running away from the question I really wanna ask." Said Xoras.

Xoras walks to the table and leans against it. "What's gonna happen to me now? Just tell me that. Nothing else really matters anymore." Ask Xoras. "You are..." Muttered Naminé.

Naminé flickers. "Naminé!" Shouted Xoras. The form of Naminé breaks into several pieces and disappears. DiZ appears in a flash of data. "There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fate." Said DiZ. "Even if it doesn't, I wanna know. I have the right to know!" Answer Xoras. "A Nobody doesn't have a right to know. Nor does it even have the right to be." Said DiZ. "But what IS a Nobody!" Shouted Xoras.

The Cloaked Ansem appears. "DiZ, we're out of time. Too many Nobodies!" Said Ansem. A portal springs up behind DiZ containing Naminé. "Xoras. Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole!" Shouted Naminé. "I'll...disappear...?" Ask Xoras. "No further outbursts!" Shouted DiZ "No, you won't disappear! You'll-" Before Namine can finish. DiZ grabs Naminé and covers her mouth. "Wait!" Shouted Xoras.

Xoras tries to run to the portal, but is stopped by Ansem. Naminé stops DiZ's clench over her mouth. "Xoras! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!" Shouted Namine before she and DiZ begin to fade away through the portal.

* * *

**~Skip the Event~**

Xoras enters the Basement Hall and is immediately surrounded by Nobodies. Xoras defeats them and Axel walks in with his arms crossed "Simply amazing, Xoras." Praise –rather sarcastic– Axel. "Axel." Muttered Xoras. "You really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED." Said Axel.

Axel's anger causes the room to erupt in flames. "But you're too late!" Shouted Axel. Xoras manages to appearing his dual keyblade, Kingdom Key and Star Seeker. "Two!" Axel shouted.

Axel makes his chakrams appear and he smiles at Xoras. "Come here. I'll make it all stop." Said Axel. Xoras then fight Axel and win. "Xoras..." Muttered Axel. The flames disappear. Xoras stares at Axel and remembers the last time he talked to him in the Dark City.

Xoras walk through the dark streets in the Dark City. He pass Axel who is leaning on the wall, crossing his arms. "Your mind's made up?" Ask Axel. Xoras stops, "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know.". Axel shouted, "You can't turn on the Organization!"

"You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Shouted Axel. "No one would miss me." Answer Xoras. "That's not true... Me and Roxas would." Said Axel, lowered his head.

As Axel begins to fade away. "Axel..." Muttered Xoras. "Let's meet again in the next life." Said Axel. "Yeah. I'll be waiting." Answer Xoras. "Silly. Just because you have a next life..." Said Axel before disappear.

* * *

**~Skip the Event~**

He turns to the door at the end of the hall and enters. DiZ is standing a completely bright room in front of a single large capsule. "At last, the Keyblade's chosen ones." He said. "Who are you talking to? Me? Or Sora?" Ask Xoras harshly.

"To half of Sora, of course. You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII." Answer DiZ. "Why? Who are you?" Ask Xoras.

"I am a servant of the world." Ansem laughs "And if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourselves tools, at best."

"Was that... Was that supposed to be a joke?" Xoras conjures the Keyblade. "Cause I'm not laughing!"

Xoras runs up to DiZ and strikes through him. The Keyblade creates a wave of data through DiZ. Xoras, surprised, stands straight. "My apologies. This is only a data-based projection." Said DiZ.

Xoras screams in anger, and futilely strikes DiZ repetitively with the Keyblade. DiZ vanishes and reappears behind him while Xoras catches his breath. "Come, over here." Said DiZ. Xoras stares at DiZ. "I hate you so much..." Said DiZ

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora. They are far too nice for their own good." Said DiZ. "No! My heart belongs to me!" Shouted Xoras.

(Xoras runs and cuts again through DiZ. DiZ disappears and the capsule glows. The mechanical petals open slowly and reveal what they contain)

"Sora..." Muttered Xoras. Sora, still asleep, is floating inside. "You're lucky." Xoras looks at Sora. "Looks like my summer vacation is...over."

* * *

And here's my second chapter. The meaning **(1)**: It's just metaphorical. Understand?


End file.
